


Охотник

by Shuya



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuya/pseuds/Shuya
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Все знают, Акааши Кейджи не играет в квиддич.





	

День не заладился с утра. Тётушка не выпускала Акааши из кухни, пока он не съел все оладьи с мёдом – он едва успел на поезд. На вокзале, не справившись с тележкой, он подвернул ногу. В купе он получил бодрящую порцию слёз от новой старосты и его однокурсницы, Намецу.

– Прости, Акааши. Первое сентября и разрыв отношений, что может быть ужасней? Он мог сказать мне об этом раньше! – по её щекам вновь побежали дорожки слёз, и Намецу спрятала лицо в вороте кофты.

Акааши принялся рыться в рюкзаке, надеясь, что захватил с собой бумажные платки. Плач Намецу не прекращался, она тихо всхлипывала, а любопытные зеваки заглядывали к ним в купе.

– Вот, – наконец произнёс Акааши и выудил упаковку носовых платков. – Намецу, поезд уже тронулся, нас ждут в вагоне старост. Нам нужно переодеться, отнести вещи и получить инструкции.

– Я знаю, Акааши, – её губы дрогнули. Она громко высморкалась и вытерла щёки и нос. – Идём.

Акааши мысленно вознёс хвалу её выдержке и шагнул в коридор. На ходу расправляя складки мантии, он двинулся к головному вагону. По пути его несколько раз останавливали и, заметив значок старосты, поздравляли. Неугомонные Гриффиндорцы, завидев его, кричали: «В эту субботу, Акааши-сан, идём играть!». Акааши молча кивал. Когда он и Намецу добрались до вагона старост, поезд уже набрал полную скорость. За окном проносились зелёные поля, короткие вереницы домов и линии электропередач.

– А вот и новички, – прозвучал женский голос. – У Рейвенкло всегда проблемы с дисциплиной? Или только сегодня звёзды не сошлись?

Акааши поднял голову. Староста школы из Слизерина неодобрительно смотрела на них. Рядом с ней застыл семикурсник из Гриффиндора.

– Да ладно тебе, Мисаки-сан, – бросил тот. – Звёзды в голове там у всех. Ты только подумай, каждый день пялиться на ультрамариновый потолок и пол – у любого крыша поедет, не только у _этого_.

Послышался смех, Акааши перевёл взгляд им за спину. Кажется, все старосты факультетов уже собрались на месте. Большинство из них Акааши знал по именам, с кем-то пересекался в библиотеке, некоторых видел на игровом поле. Он кивнул Куроо Тецуро, старосте Хаффлпаффа и капитану сборной по квиддичу, и только тогда ощутил неожиданный укол в сердце. Неясная тревога вдруг заполнила его. Акааши растерянно переступил с ноги на ногу и поморщился – лодыжка пульсировала болью.

Мисаки начала раздавать указания, слушать её получалось плохо.

– Акааши-кун, для тебя особое поручение, – Мисаки улыбнулась. – Проследи, чтобы ваш студент благополучно доехал до Хогвартса.

– Кто именно?

– Бокуто Котаро.

Акааши невозмутимо выдержал её взгляд. Вокруг разом зашелестели голоса, будто ветер растревожил старый лес. Акааши поджал губы.

– Что случилось?

– Ничего не случилось, – бодро встрял Куроо. – Просто парень перенервничал, с кем не бывает. Я провожу тебя, Акааши.

Он подошёл к нему и вцепился железной хваткой. Акааши позволил увести себя к выходу.

– Где он? – спросил Акааши, потирая плечо.

– Здесь, в предпоследнем купе. Вон ваши парни стоят. Караулят, чтобы Бо не учудил чего, – Куроо состроил кислую мину. – Бокуто забыл свой блокнот дома, – пояснил он. – Там были план тренировок и прочие важные записи. Ещё на платформе он хотел вернуться домой, я не дал. Потом он пытался остановить поезд и сойти, вязали его всем миром. Ты бы видел, как он _Протего_ кидал! Шесть заклинаний срикошетили, что тут было!

– Куроо-сан, вы не должны так открыто гордиться Бокуто-саном.

– Конечно должен! Мой боевой бро никому не дал к себе подступиться.

– Я ничего не слышал.

– Всё произошло очень быстро. Не переживай, всех заколдованных – расколдовали.

Акааши скосил на него глаза.

– Тогда в чём проблема? Бокуто-сан опять впал в то самое состояние?

– Скорее нет, чем да. Но я волнуюсь. Мисаки обвинила меня в подстрекательстве. Запретила приближаться к Бокуто, пока не приедем в Хогвартс. Уже отправила декану сову, у Бо будут неприятности, – Куроо устало вздохнул. – Я просил Кенму посидеть с ним, но тот категорически отказался. Ребята из команды присматривают за ним, но у них нет влияния на него, понимаешь? А потом я вспомнил про тебя.

– Про меня? 

Куроо остановился и в упор посмотрел, у Акааши пересохло во рту.

– Он к тебе прислушивается. Вы с одного факультета, теперь оба старосты на своих курсах. Если бы ты ещё и в квиддич играл…

– Куроо-сан, – Акааши поборол в себе особо едкое замечание. – У Бокуто-сана полшколы приятелей, он на короткой ноге даже с профессорами. Мы с ним лишь приветствиями обмениваемся. Но вы правы, теперь я староста, и у меня есть обязанности.

Куроо присвистнул.

– Нет-нет-нет, Акааши. Так дело не пойдёт. Если ты скажешь тоже самое Бокуто, он расстроится. Кто неделю назад в Косой переулок ходил? Ты, я, Кенма и Бо. Бокуто терпеть не может закупаться с кем-то левым. Он ловит кайф от новых перьев, свитков пергамента и чернил с запахом… – он пощёлкал пальцами, что-то припоминая. – А чужаки мешают ему насладиться моментом.

– Куроо-сан…

– А кто застрял в самой заумной секции книжного, а? Даже Кенма обходит эти полки стороной. А вы трансфигурацию обсуждали, – для убедительности Куроо поднял указательный палец. – Бокуто обсуждает учёбу только в одном случае – у него пожар с зачётами и эссе.

Акааши закатил глаза.

– Достаточно, Куроо-сан. Я сделаю вид, что поверил вам.

Куроо хмыкнул и отступил, пропуская Акааши вперёд. Коноха и Коми преградили им путь.

– Всё в порядке, парни, – шепнул Куроо.

Акааши обогнул их и замер возле дверей в купе, изучая за мутным стеклом застывшую фигуру Бокуто. Чужое нетерпение подталкивало его вперёд. Собравшись с силами, он зашёл внутрь. Бокуто повернул к нему голову. Несколько долгих секунд он безучастно изучал Акааши. А затем его неподвижное и серое лицо ожило: глаза засияли огнём, брови взметнулись к линии роста волос, а губы растянулись в широкой улыбке.

– Хей-хей-хей, Акааши, – поприветствовал он.

– Как вы, Бокуто-сан?

Бокуто разом поник и надулся, словно большой филин на ветке.

– Нормально, – он передёрнул плечами, будто стряхивая с себя раздражение. – Присядешь?

Акааши кивнул и опустился напротив.

– Что у тебя нового, Акааши?

– Ничего, – Акааши пожал плечами. – Всё по-старому.

– А вот и нет, ты теперь староста. Я же вижу!

– Ах, вы об этом, – Акааши рассеянно коснулся значка.

– Поздравляю! Я так и думал, что им станешь именно ты.

– Правда? То есть… спасибо за поздравление, Бокуто-сан.

Лицо Бокуто озарилось улыбкой.

– Ты уже всё знаешь, да?

– Если вы говорите о вашем недавнем героическом противостоянии – один против всех, то знаю.

– Ты как всегда жесток, Акааши, – Бокуто приложил ладонь ко лбу, изображая страдание. – Я отлично справился, между прочим. Ты мог бы похвалить меня!

– Бокуто-сан, меня не было на месте, но я охотно верю, что вы мастерски владеете щитовыми чарами. Но вы не должны забывать, что вы староста. А, ко всему прочему, ещё и капитан.

– Пф! – Бокуто резко выпустил воздух из лёгких и отвернулся к окну.

На короткое время они замолчали. Бокуто снова растерял весь свой пыл. Пока он сердито мял волосы и о чём-то усиленно размышлял, Акааши украдкой изучал его профиль.

– Что было в вашем блокноте? – попробовал отвлечь его Акааши.

– Детальный план тренировок и схемы, – неохотно ответил Бокуто.

– Почему вы не отправите домой сову и не попросите прислать вам блокнот?

– Родители уехали в отпуск, вернутся через две недели. Домового эльфа забрали с собой. Я могу написать им, но не хочу, – Бокуто сложил руки на груди, показывая всем видом, что не желает вдаваться в подробности.

– Вы ничего не теряете, Бокуто-сан. Отборочные испытания в команду начнутся на второй или даже третьей неделе. Вы получите свой блокнот как раз вовремя.

Бокуто покачал головой.

– Мы начнём тренировки со второй недели тем составом, что есть. Плюс я присмотрел уже кое-кого на место второго загонщика и вратаря. Нам нужен только охотник.

– А если в команду попросится кто-то более опытный?

Бокуто хмыкнул и развернулся к нему.

– Ты шутишь, Акааши? Я знаю всех парней и девчонок на факультете, которые умеют летать на метле и играть в квиддич. Конечно среди младших курсов всегда найдётся нераскрытый талант, но опыт ничем нельзя заменить.

– Да уж, – Акааши потупил взор.

– А почему ты спрашиваешь? – брови Бокуто причудливо изогнулись.

– Подумал, что смогу помочь вам восстановить план.

Бокуто встрепенулся и, как хищная птица, подался вперёд.

– Правда?! Акааши, а ты сможешь? У меня такая путаница в голове!

Акааши полез в рюкзак, с которым он так и не расставался, и достал блокнот.

– Я могу пересесть к вам?

Бокуто часто-часто закивал и подвинулся. Акааши поднялся, и боль, казалось, распорола его ступню. Акааши едва устоял на ногах.

– Что такое? – Бокуто подскочил к нему.

– Нога… утром я подвернул ногу.

– Дай посмотреть.

Бокуто несильно надавил ему на плечи, и Акааши покорно сел на место. Бокуто торопливо закатал рукава и принялся расшнуровывать кроссовок Акааши.

– Бокуто-сан, что вы… я сам…

– Помолчи, Акааши.

Бокуто зафиксировал его ногу и осторожно снял кроссовок и носок. Акааши прикусил щёку, чтобы не закричать.

– Распухла. Плохо. Нужно в больничное крыло, – Бокуто пожевал губы. – В моём чемодане есть мазь, сейчас принесу.

Не успел Акааши и слова сказать, как Бокуто со скоростью снитча вылетел в коридор. Акааши оставалось только потерянно смотреть ему вслед. В голове метались разрозненные обрывки мыслей, удивительные и нелогичные. Акааши отстранённо наблюдал за их хаотичным движением и безуспешно пытался найти объяснение сумятице в голове. Он погрузился в себя и пропустил возвращение Бокуто. Тот держал в руках гору тыквенных пирожков. Он сгрузил их на диван и протянул Акааши коробочку с мазью.

– Намажь ступню, и всё пройдёт. Она мой самый верный товарищ с детства.

– Вы были непоседливым ребёнком, Бокуто-сан?

– Ещё каким! – Бокуто довольно хохотнул. – Родители не знали, что со мной делать.

Акааши открыл коробочку и окунул палец в клейкую болотную массу. Запах хвои и дождя защекотал нос.

– А ты, Акааши? Каким ты был в детстве?

Акааши, морщась от боли, принялся втирать мазь в ступню. 

– Скучным.

– Не может быть!

– Может. Ребёнком я был самым что ни на есть обычным и скучным.

– Ты не такой, Акааши! – с жаром возразил Бокуто. – Ты очень необычный! 

Акааши оторвался от распухшей ноги и кинул на него удивлённый взгляд.

– Вы ошибаетесь, Бокуто-сан. Сколько себя помню, я был послушным, тихим и нелюдимым. Другие дети обычно обходили меня стороной. Я всегда мог найти себе занятие, а тётушка с бабушкой даже не знали за что меня наказать.

– Хм, – Бокуто задумчиво почесал подбородок. – В тебе просто была тайна, которую никто не смог разгадать.

Акааши закрутил крышку и вернул коробочку Бокуто.

– Спасибо за мазь, Бокуто-сан. Вы так уверенно говорите, что я и сам скоро начну искать эту самую тайну, – Акааши впервые с момента их встречи улыбнулся.

Бокуто пристально посмотрел на него, и его жёлтые радужки вспыхнули золотом.

– Вот и правильно, – серьёзно сказал он. – Надо же когда-то начинать.

Сердце Акааши пропустило удар. Он застыл, словно под заклятьем _Иммобулюс_. Незаметно выдохнул и спросил:

– Вернёмся к вашему плану?

– А ты не устал, Акааши? Можно и завтра продолжить, – Бокуто неуверенно поёрзал.

– Не стоит откладывать столь важное дело. Вы наверняка не сможете уснуть и весь день будете клевать носом.

Бокуто восторженно ухнул.

– Тогда перекусим и вперёд? – не дожидаясь ответа, он всучил Акааши половину купленных пирожков, следом на его колени перекочевали шоколадные лягушки. – Я помню, ты собираешь вкладыши.

Акааши почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу.

– Благодарю, Бокуто-сан. Но вам придётся помочь мне съесть их.

Бокуто громко засопел и надкусил пирожок. Акааши помедлил и взял в руки первую упаковку с лягушкой. В его коллекции не доставало ещё пяти карточек.

***

Утром Акааши с неохотой выбрался из постели. Мысли текли вяло, в груди тревожно саднило, а пустой желудок молчал. За ночь ветер нагнал облаков, и школу накрыло низким куполом. Акааши с тоской посмотрел на поле для квиддича и принялся одеваться.

Он одним из последних спустился в Большой зал. Гомон толпы и перезвон посуды на миг оглушили его. В голове будто заиграл оркестр из серебряных молоточков – под их нестройную мелодию Акааши добрёл до своего стола. От запаха тостов и жаренных сосисок его живот скрутило. Он отвернулся, пережидая приступ тошноты.

– Нездоровится, Акааши?

Акааши скосил глаза и обнаружил рядом с собой Широфуку. К его облегчению, она уже закончила завтрак.

– Да, – выдавил он.

– Набирайся сил, Акааши. Пятый курс настоящее испытание. К концу прошлого года я потеряла аппетит из-за стресса, похудела на шесть килограмм. На тренировке перед последней игрой Бокуто заставил меня съесть целую гору булочек. Я думала, меня вырвет прямо на месте, – она усмехнулась.

– У Бокуто-сана особая форма заботы.

– Ты тоже заметил? – подхватила она. – Всё готов отдать, а ты обязательно должен всё это принять, – Широфуку захихикала. – Кстати, до меня дошёл слух, что вчера ты весь день провёл с Бокуто. Настоящий герой! У нас в команде никто не может с ним справиться. Сколько лет знакомы, а так и не выяснили, как приводить его в чувство.

– Вчера Бокуто-сан справился сам. Я просто помог ему восстановить летние записи, – Акааши потянулся к графину и налил себе чай.

– Не скромничай, Акааши. У хорошего настроения Бокуто высокая цена. Уж я-то знаю! – она подхватила сумку и уже тише добавила. – Не позволяй нашему капитану-парадоксу занимать твоё пространство и время. Съест целиком!

Она ушла. Акааши проводил её взглядом и за другим концом стола нашёл Бокуто. Тот, не мигая, буравил его взглядом. Акааши разорвал с ним зрительный контакт и уронил голову на стол – от запаха еды его опять скрутило. Паршивое утро.

– Акааши, ты должен хорошо питаться, – услышал он.

Не поднимая головы, Акааши проронил:

– Я постараюсь, Бокуто-сан.

– Я взял у декана твоё расписание, – продолжил Бокуто. – И первым уроком у тебя травология. Свежий воздух – лучшее начало дня. Не находишь?

Акааши высказал в пол всё, что думал о хорошем начале дня, и Бокуто за спиной громко захохотал. Не будь они на виду учителей, Акааши с чистой совестью запустил бы в него _Ступефай_.

– Эй-эй, Акааши, я тут вспомнил одну странную штуку, – Бокуто оседлал лавку и прижался к нему. – Это правда, что каждое утро у тебя неприятности? В смысле, маленькие неудачи, которые преследуют как надоедливые пикси. То ногу подвернёшь, то на урок опоздаешь. Я слышал, был такой зачарованный рог, из которого сыпались разные богатства. Нет ли у тебя похожего, но с обратным эффектом?

Акааши резко выпрямился и одарил Бокуто ледяным взглядом.

– Кто сказал вам такую чушь, Бокуто-сан?

– Мы знакомы с тобой уже три года, и я заметил…

– У вас слишком буйная фантазия, Бокуто-сан. И ни к чему приплетать сюда древние сказки.

Акааши поднялся и выхватил из рук Бокуто расписание.

– Спасибо за ваш заботу, мне пора.

– Эй-ей, Акааши, погоди!

Акааши устремился к выходу. Бокуто, нелепо размахивая руками, нагнал его в вестибюле.

– Прости, Акааши. Я видел твоё состояние и сморозил глупость.

– Здесь нет вашей вины. Утро действительно неприятное. Пожалуйста, отправляйтесь на урок, вы опоздаете.

Бокуто застыл и, как это обычно бывало, разом уменьшился в росте. Голова поникла, спина сгорбилась, руки безвольно повисли.

– Пожалуйста, Бокуто-сан, только не сейчас.

– Я всё испортил. Ты так помог мне вчера, а я всё испортил.

– Бокуто-сан, – взмолился Акааши. – Какой у вас сейчас урок?

– Прорицания.

– Отлично, я отведу вас.

– Что?

Акааши схватил его за рукав и потянул к лестнице.

– Идёмте, путь к Северной башне неблизкий.

– Зачем, Акааши? Я и сам дорогу найду, – Бокуто стал упираться.

– Если сейчас я оставлю вас одного, вы прогуляете занятия. Запрётесь в пустом классе и будете горевать обо всём, до чего дотянется ваш ум. А потом вас будут искать Куроо-сан, Широфуку-сан или Коноха-сан. Сегодня только первый день занятий, пожалуйста, дайте своим друзьям отдохнуть.

Бокуто споткнулся и обиженно посмотрел на него.

– Ты так говоришь, Акааши, словно я ребёнок какой. Я могу позаботиться о себе.

– Я верю вам, Бокуто-сан. Но сейчас позвольте мне позаботиться о вас.

Бокуто умолк, его брови соединились на переносице. До Северной башни они проделали путь в тишине. Занятия начались, и лишь редкие голоса разносились эхом по коридорам. Акааши довёл Бокуто до самой двери в класс и хотел уйти, но Бокуто остановил его.

– Назад один не пойдёшь, – заявил он. – Это опасно.

Бокуто распахнул дверь и ловким толчком втянул Акааши в класс. У Акааши в глазах потемнело. У него свело мышцы рта, а в грудь будто бладжер влетел. Он задохнулся, и все горькие слова застряли в горле.

– Мистер Бокуто и… мистер Акааши, вы опоздали. Присаживаетесь скорее.

Бокуто положил ладонь на плечо Акааши и указал на свободный стол. Акааши не сдвинулся с места.

– Акааши, мой дорогой мальчик, – профессор подошла к нему. – Да на вас лица нет. Я обязательно предупрежу профессора…

– Травологии, – подсказал Бокуто.

– …профессора травологии, что вы отсутствовали по уважительной причине. А теперь, будьте добры, займите своё место.

На ватных ногах Акааши поплёлся к столу. В душной полутьме класса он заметил печальное лицо Широфуку и понимающую улыбку Конохи, оба смотрели на него с жалостью. Акааши тяжело сел и запустил руку в сумку, выискивая там хоть что-то, что могло бы унять гнев. Он прослушал всё, что рассказывала профессор, и проглядел тот момент, когда на их стол легли два плоских подноса. В центре каждого из них покоилась птица.

Бокуто неожиданно громко завыл, и у Акааши душа ушла в пятки. Он повернулся и вмиг позабыл обо всём. Бокуто, спрятав лицо в ладонях, мелко дрожал. Его лоб исчертили капли испарины, а острые пальцы впились в лицо. Он натужно дышал и часто всхлипывал.

– А-ка-а-ши, – позвал он. – А-ка-а-ши, там со-ва. Та-м со-ва? Там сова!

Акааши выхватил взглядом размер и оперение птицы на подносе Бокуто, затем обвёл взглядом весь класс.

– Тут у всех совы, Бокуто-сан.

– Ох, – простонал Бокуто, и его рот скривился.

– Мальчики, начинайте работать, – профессор приблизилась к ним и положила перед Акааши учебник. – Страница семь, Акааши. Бокуто, соберитесь. Я понимаю, вам тяжелее других, но не ждите поблажек. Гадание по внутренностям животных и птиц важный виток в освоении дисциплины.

Бокуто силился возразить ей. Он оторвал руки от лица и вцепился в столешницу. Костяшки его пальцев побелели, вены вздулись серыми полосами. Взгляд, обычно игривый и дружелюбный, стал холодным и яростным. Акааши не на шутку разволновался.

– Бокуто-сан, – Акааши осторожно коснулся его. – Я всё сделаю. Я выпотрошу птиц, а вы запишете результаты. Надеюсь на ваше очищающее заклятье.

Бокуто долго сверлил его взглядом и наконец выдавил:

– _Скоблифай_ не очистит раненное сердце. Понимаешь, Акааши?

Акааши сконфуженно кивнул и подвинул к себе первый поднос. Он заторможенно пробежал глазами первые абзацы в учебнике и приступил к работе. К той минуте, когда прозвенел звонок, его шея, спина и руки полностью онемели. Сладковато-медный запах впитался в кожу и ногти. А картина кровавого месива навсегда отпечаталась в памяти. На следующем курсе Акааши ни за что не вернётся в этот класс.

– _Скоблифай!_ – бросил Бокуто и сгрёб свитки пергамента в сумку.

Все спешно покидали класс, никто не смотрел в сторону Акааши и Бокуто. Винтовая лестница, площадка, коридор, скрытый переход в стене, туалет. Акааши обессиленно привалился к двери и медленно осел на пол. Бокуто открыл кран и начал остервенело тереть руки мылом, будто он сам, а не Акааши, весь час трогал внутренности мёртвой совы.

– Проклятье! – повторял Бокуто. – Проклятье! Прости, Акааши! Это я должен был марать руки, а не ты. Я, а не ты! – Бокуто в ярости ударил кулаком в стену. – Чтоб её докси съели!

Акааши откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза.

– После всего случившегося я бы хотел знать правду, Бокуто-сан, – тихо заговорил он. – Что двигало вами, когда вы хитростью заманили меня на урок? Профессор так спокойно приняла постороннего, значит, не впервые. Кто ещё так легко попадался? Куроо-сан? Кенма? Ваши одногодки с факультета? – Акааши невесело усмехнулся. – Вы разыгрываете удивительные представления, Бокуто-сан. Но я не хочу в них участвовать.

– Акааши…

– Нет, дослушайте, Бокуто-сан, – Акааши посмотрел на него из-под опущенных век. – За эти два дня я сильно устал, ваше общество интересно, но нарушает мой внутренний баланс и график. Учёба и результаты СОВ очень важны для меня. Я не могу пропускать занятия и валять дурака. Мне жаль, что вид сов так сильно расстроил вас, и я не знаю в чём дело, но… – Акааши запнулся и потерял мысль. 

Бокуто молча ждал продолжения. Подперев бёдрами раковину, он не сводил вдумчивого и цепкого взгляда с Акааши. Его серьёзное и бледное лицо казалось призрачным.

– Мы друзья, Акааши? – подал голос Бокуто.

– Что? – Акааши растерянно заморгал.

– Ты считаешь меня своим другом, Акааши?

Акааши открыл рот, беспомощно таращась в ответ. И Бокуто рассмеялся.

– Забудь. Куроо иногда говорит мне, что я идиот. Впервые осознал всю глубину его слов, – Бокуто перекинул сумку через плечо и протянул руку Акааши. – Если поторопимся, ещё успеем на _свои_ уроки.

Акааши ощутил себя больным и разбитым. Он вложил свою холодную ладонь в широкую и тёплую, и что-то липкое свило кокон в его рёбрах. Он с усилием поднялся, отмечая гул в ушах и нереальность происходящего.

– Я беспокоился о тебе, Акааши. Не хотел, чтобы ты навредил себе, потому и затянул в класс. Как представил себе эту дурацкую винтовую лестницу и безлюдные коридоры, так и не смог отпустить тебя.

Акааши нахмурился, медленно переваривая услышанное.

– Вы до сих пор не оставили эту затею с… – он замолчал, подбирая слова.

– С зачарованным рогом, полным несчастий.

– Что бы вы не придумали себе, Бокуто-сан, всё не так, как вам кажется.

– Хорошо, тогда расскажи мне. Раскрой свой секрет, Акааши, – Бокуто бодро встряхнул его.

Акааши утомлённо вздохнул.

– Нет. Не сейчас. Мне надо на урок. Не помню, куда спрятал расписание.

– У тебя История магии.

Акааши издал короткий стон и выскользнул в коридор.

***

Акааши играл в квиддич с детства. Свою первую метлу он получил в три года, в четыре начал играть с соседскими мальчишками, в двенадцать остался последним, кто не пошёл в сборную своего факультета. Приятели из Бобатона каждое лето делали ставки – что предпримет капитан Рейвенкло, когда узнает правду об Акааши. Друзья из Махоутокоро, напротив, задавались вопросом – что заставит Акааши проболтаться.

Акааши стоически терпел их подтрунивания, пока летом не попал в пансионат для волшебников, где было небольшое поле для квиддича. По странному стечению обстоятельств одновременно с ним там отдыхали капитан сборной Гриффиндора, Савамура Дайчи, и двое мальчишек помладше, которые всеми силами стремились попасть в основной состав сборной. Акааши, устав от общества подруг тётушки, попросился к ним на ворота. Так две недели на южном побережье Франции пролетели как один день. В последний вечер перед отъездом они договорились продолжить игру в школе. Дайчи, Хината и Кагеяма тепло прощались с ним.

Субботним утром, когда сонные ученики ещё только плыли к завтраку, Акааши готовился оседлать метлу. Дайчи раздавал последние указания Кагеяме, Хината нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу.

– Акааши-сан, – обратился к нему Хината. – Когда вы садились на поезд, с вами не было метлы.

– Я получил её ночью. Тётушка прислала с совами.

– Всё секретничаешь, Акааши, – Дайчи покачал головой. – Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Ты хороший игрок, и твой капитан имеет право знать правду.

Акааши раздражённо повёл плечами. Он сел на метлу и завис над землёй, стараясь не пересекаться с Дайчи взглядом. Через секунду они взмыли в воздух, расчерчивая небо зигзагами и восьмёрками, покружили над полем и начали обмениваться пасами. Они успели закончить разминку, когда снизу их окликнули игроки сборной Слизерина.

– Развлекаетесь? – поинтересовался Ойкава. – А могли бы молочные булочки есть.

– Это только ты горазд пузо булками набивать, – Ивайзуми засадил ему локтем в бок.

– Ива-чан!

– Что вы хотели, парни? – прервал их Дайчи.

Ойкава надул щёки и отвернулся.

– Сыграем? – предложил Ивайзуми. – Вас четверо, нас тоже.

Акааши обвёл их взглядом. Все четверо играли в основном составе. Сидя на зрительских трибунах, Акааши не раз наблюдал за тем, что вытворяли охотники Слизерина на официальных матчах. Особый приём, для особенных игроков. Они зажимали вражеского охотника в клещи, а затем выводили его из строя, сталкивая лоб в лоб с любой из преград. Ойкава Тоору, их выдающийся капитан, не раз выступал в роли приманки или стены, о которую разбивались ловкие и мешающие им игроки. 

Акааши передёрнуло, и он поймал на себе испытывающий взгляд Ивайзуми. Тот, словно прочитав его мысли, добавил:

– Ничего опасного не будет. Ойкава сегодня на воротах.

– Почему это я на воротах? – удивился Ойкава.

– Потому что Маццуну нужно размять старые кости.

Мацукава и Ханамаки за их спинами прыснули.

Через полминуты они все парили в небе. Они условились играть два сета до ста очков. Первый сет прошёл в непринуждённой манере. Команда Слизерина не спешила и лениво перебрасывала квоффл. Дайчи скучал на воротах, Акааши пасовал неуёмному дуэту, а Хината и Кагеяма забивали. 100:40 в пользу Гриффиндора, таков был итог. Они поменялись воротами, Акааши увидел, что на улицу высыпали ученики. К трибунам стали стягиваться зрители.

Во втором сете Слизерин сразу сменили темп и тактику. Они стали играть быстро и жёстко. За пару минут они оторвались на сорок очков и дважды схитрили на запрещённых приёмах. Кагеяма пробил два штрафных, и разрыв в счёте сократился. Акааши держался вдали от основной битвы, искал бреши в обороне противника и ловил отчаянные пасы Хинаты, когда тот не мог справиться с Ивайзуми и Мацукавой. Когда Акааши трижды удалось провернуть освоенную летом комбинацию, его начали опекать. Ханамаки подрезал его всякий раз, когда Акааши хотел принять квоффл, а на периферии зрения всегда маячила фигура Ивайзуми.

Оставленные без присмотра, Хината и Кагеяма вздохнули свободнее. Они бесконтрольно носились по полю и доставали Ойкаву на воротах. Игра подходила к концу, и Акааши расслабился. После непродолжительной борьбы ему наконец удалось получить квоффл, и он рванулся к шестам. Ханамаки нырнул за ним следом, справа возник Ивайзуми. Они синхронно врезались в него с двух сторон, выбивая из лёгких весь воздух. Акааши потерял равновесие и едва удержал мяч. Он попытался выправить метлу и вырваться из тисков, но широкие плечи охотников будто вросли в него. Они задали направление для полёта, и Акааши ясно увидел, что его ждёт – ряды зрительских трибун. Деревянные вереницы скамей быстро приближались, снизу доносились испуганные крики, группы учеников уже бежали в разные стороны. 

Не долетая до трибун около пяти ярдов, Ивайзуми и Ханамаки отпустили его. От неожиданности Акааши выронил квоффл и что было сил затормозил. С раздирающим барабанные перепонки грохотом он врезался в деревянные ступени, и мир вокруг него затих.

 

Акааши очнулся в больничном крыле. Серое небо за окном успело налиться свинцовой тяжестью. Шёл дождь, и мутные стёкла отражали тусклый свет ламп. Приятный хвойный аромат щекотал ноздри, Акааши вдохнул его полной грудью. Он пошевелился, и тяжёлое тело с неохотной подчинилось ему. Он ощупал тугую повязку на лбу и с облегчением убрал руку. Ничего серьёзного. Как только эта мысль посетила его, он ощутил жгучий стыд. От злости он едва не прокусил щёку, и на глазах выступили слёзы. Никогда больше он не сядет на метлу в Хогвартсе! Какой позор! Первый раз взял метлу в школу и так облажался. Бокуто-сан узнает обо всём и поднимет его на смех. А после возненавидит за молчание и трусость.

Акааши резко сел и отбросил одеяло, перед глазами заплясали чёрные пятна.

– Куда это вы собрались, молодой человек?

Акааши помотал головой, всматриваясь в белый силуэт дежурной сестры. Он коснулся голыми ступнями каменного пола и поморщился.

– Немедленно вернитесь в постель, – засуетилась сестра, подбегая к нему. – Как себя чувствуете? Как голова?

– Ничего не болит. Небольшая слабость.

Сестра кивнула.

– Хорошо. Что-нибудь помните после того, как врезались в трибуны?

– Нет.

– Вам повезло, мистер Акааши, – сестра упёрла руки в бока. – Лёгкие ушибы и глубокое рассечение лба. Когда вас принесли сюда, у вас всё лицо было в крови. 

– Кто принёс меня?

– Целая делегация. Не уследишь за всеми, когда тут раненый. Ваш капитан молодец, знает, как оказать первую помощь.

– Мой капитан? – внутренности Акааши свернулись в ледяной ком.

– Бокуто Котаро, – пояснила сестра. – Мальчик очень настаивал не использовать в вашем случае настойку бадьяна. Поэтому на перевязку придёте завтра и послезавтра, если не хотите, чтобы на лбу остался шрам. Сейчас принесу вам горячий шоколад и бутерброды, время обеда уже прошло. А потом можете быть свободны.

Акааши поблагодарил её и спрятал ноги под одеяло. Момент выписки и возвращение в башню хотелось отсрочить. Он откинулся на подушку и с горечью осознал – лишнее внимание и неуместные вопросы лишь малая часть того, что его ждёт.

По своим меркам Акааши добирался до башни целую вечность. Он спустился в библиотеку и взял с собой несколько книг. Покружил по безлюдным коридорам, свернул в туалет и критически оглядел себя. Бледное острое лицо с серыми тенями под глазами мало чем отличалось от его обычного вида по утрам. Он порывался снять повязку, но передумал – уже привычный запах хвои успокаивал.

Перед дверью в гостиную Акааши надолго завис, перебирая в голове варианты ответов. Так и не озвучив ни один из них, он зашёл внутрь с шумной компанией девушек. Он устремился к лестнице в спальни, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Каким-то чудом ему удалось добраться до комнаты, не встретив на своём пути никого. Здесь было пусто. Акааши с облегчением сел на кровать, на которой поверх покрывала лежала его метла. Рядом он обнаружил записку.

_«Никаких видимых повреждений. Возможны микроцарапины древка. 50 очков Рейвенкло за лучшую игру против Слизерина._

_П.С. К сожалению, баллы не засчитали._

_Твой кэп»._

Акааши дважды перечитал строчки и улыбнулся. Только один человек мог изменить его настроение за секунду. Он погладил красное матовое древко и спрятал метлу под кровать.

Раздался стук в дверь. Акааши схватился за палочку.

– Войдите.

В проёме двери появилась всклокоченная голова, затем широкие плечи. Бокуто по-совиному моргнул и уставился на Акааши.

– Бокуто-сан.

– Акааши, я волновался за тебя.

Акааши отложил палочку и ухватился за бахрому покрывала. Его пальцы начали дрожать. 

– Как самочувствие? – Бокуто пересёк спальню и замер напротив.

– Я в порядке.

– Что-нибудь болит?

– Нет.

– Хм.

Акааши исподлобья поглядел на него. Бокуто склонил голову набок и перекатился с носков на пятки.

– Спасибо, что осмотрели мою метлу, – Акааши затеребил покрывало.

– Ерунда. В смысле, обычное дело. А вот вытаскивать тебя из обломков лестницы – это настоящее драконье дерьмо! Ты знаешь, как я испугался! – Бокуто всплеснул руками и приземлился рядом. – Я думал, у меня сердце выскочит, когда бежал к тебе. Эти придурки из Слизерина даже на тренировках творят эту хрень! Пока нёс тебя на руках, собирался вызвать их на дуэль. Потом отпустило, да и парни не дали бы – нужно было спасать Широфуку, у неё случилась истерика.

– Как она?

– Пришла в норму, уже съела две тарелки сырных пирожков, принесённых с кухни.

Акааши улыбнулся и потупил взор. Смущение и стыд вновь завладели им. В комнате стало жарко и душно, майка прилипла к спине.

– Бокуто-сан, почему вы так спокойны? Почему не кричите на меня?

– Я должен кричать на тебя, Акааши? – Бокуто изобразил удивление. – Я с третьего курса знаю, что ты играешь в квиддич. Тебя выдали мозоли, Акааши. Самые обыкновенные мозоли. Каждую осень я изучал их на твоих руках и каждый раз не решался спросить – почему держишь своё увлечение втайне. Как-то раз Куроо намекнул мне, что учёба для тебя важнее всего. И я бы поверил ему, но ты вдруг привёз метлу в Хогвартс. Прошёл боевое крещение от Ивайзуми. Угодил в больничное крыло. Понимаешь к чему я клоню?

– Нет, – понуро ответил Акааши.

– За грёбаные полчаса игры ты достал Ивайзуми так, что он решил испытать тебя!

– Не улавливаю связи, Бокуто-сан. Я хреново играл, потому и поплатился.

– Ты шутишь?! – вскричал Бокуто. – Перфекционист заколдованный! Мерлин тебя подери! А ну, иди сюда!

Бокуто схватил его, зажал шею в сгибе локтя и принялся трепать и щипать.

– Больно, Бокуто-сан. Щ-щекотно! Ауч!

Акааши попытался вывернуться из захвата и сделал подсечку ногой. Бокуто потерял равновесие и свалился с кровати. Акааши оказался придавлен. Красный и взмыленный, Бокуто навис над ним и пригвоздил острым и пытливым взглядом к полу. Его глубокое дыхание опалило Акааши кожу. 

– Я боюсь щекотки, Бокуто-сан. И давайте без драк, мой тактильный лимит на сегодня исчерпан.

Бокуто вздрогнул, и по телу Акааши побежали мурашки. Боясь шелохнуться и выдать свою нервозность, Акааши отвернулся. Бокуто скатился с него и устроился рядом.

– Прости, Акааши. Трудный день, много эмоций.

– Это вы простите меня, – вздохнул Акааши. – Вы всегда рядом, всегда готовы помочь, а я сбегаю и злюсь. На себя и на вас. На себя чаще, – Акааши смущённо кашлянул. – Вы лучший друг, которого можно только представить.

– Охо-хо-хо, Акааши! Так ты всё-таки считаешь меня своим другом? – Бокуто лёг на бок и склонился над ним.

– Да.

Бокуто в победном жесте вскинул кулак.

– Отчего вы так радуетесь, Бокуто-сан? Я думал, вы будете разочарованы мною.

– Чем именно я должен быть разочарован?

Акааши закатил глаза.

– Не заставляйте меня проговаривать все мои недостатки. Вдруг некоторые из них вам ещё неизвестны.

– У тебя удивительный уровень самокритики, Акааши. Иногда мне хочется кинуть в тебя _Конфундус_ и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

Бокуто вновь перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову.

– Это твоё право не играть. Не общаться со мной. Не рассказывать о себе. Я не настаиваю, только самую малость. Когда совсем невмоготу. Но в команду я тебя не возьму.

Акааши приподнялся на локтях и напряжённо застыл.

– Почему?

– Потому что у тебя есть проблема. _Та самая_. Пока я не буду в курсе деталей, я не стану рисковать твоим здоровьем.

Акааши страдальчески охнул и сел.

– Как давно вы заметили?

– Давно. И не только заметил, Акааши. Я сделал выводы и хочу сопоставить их с твоими, – Бокуто сел и положил горячую ладонь на спину Акааши. – У меня отец колдомедик.

– Вот оно как, – Акааши обхватил колени руками. – Собираетесь пойти по его стопам?

– Собираюсь, но хочу работать в разных больницах. Двух Бокуто одна больница не выдержит, – Бокуто усмехнулся.

– Я никогда не обращался с _этим_ к медикам.

– Почему?

Акааши пожал плечами.

– Когда я начал что-то понимать, я уже учился в школе. На тот момент я решил, что исправить уже ничего нельзя. Да и привык.

– А твоя тётка?

– В детстве просила быть осторожнее. Потом мы виделись лишь на рождественских и летних каникулах. Каждый раз, когда я падал с лестницы, разбивал тарелку или проливал на себя сок, на её лице застывала растерянность.

– Не может быть, чтобы она никогда ничего не говорила!

– Не надо гнева, Бокуто-сан. Она заботилась обо мне с четырёх лет, она мой единственный близкий родственник.

– Извини, – Бокуто смял рукой его майку и придвинулся ближе. Акааши бросило в жар.

– Когда я закончил третий курс, она подписала меня на один научный журнал и подарила несколько книг по колдомедицине. Все по последствиям травм от заклятий. Тётушка ничего не знала о моём недуге, а сам я даже не помнил, когда он возник.

– У твоего недуга есть особенности. Все неприятности возникают утром. Я прав?

– Да. Возможно, мне стоит записаться на приём к психотерапевту у магглов и исследовать этот процесс. Это ведь поведенческий паттерн.

– Но маггл не вылечит _повреждение памяти_.

Акааши дёрнулся и повернулся, их с Бокуто носы соприкоснулись.

– Вы думаете…

– Я уверен.

Акааши закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Близость Бокуто перестала волновать его. Напротив, только его присутствие удерживало Акааши от падения в бездну.

– Я несовершеннолетний. Я не хочу доставлять тётушке неприятности. Если это _Обливи_ …

– Акааши.

Бокуто сжал его плечи и встряхнул, Акааши открыл глаза.

– Мой отец занимается вопросами памяти уже много лет. Я устрою вам встречу. На выходных, в Хогсмиде или у нас дома, я придумаю как. Ты встретишься с ним раньше, чем можешь предположить.

– Зачем так спешить? – растерялся Акааши.

– Затем, что мне нужен охотник в команду.

Акааши моргнул и в удивлении разинул рот. Бокуто хохотнул.

– Ты надеялся, я так просто отпущу лучшего в мире охотника?

– После ваших слов моя самооценка точно будет на уровне подземелий.

– О, Мерлин! Что мне делать с этим парнем?

Бокуто несильно ткнул его кулаком под рёбра. Акааши ответил ему осторожным тычком в бок. Они засмеялись, легко и открыто. Акааши сунул руку под кровать и погладил колючий хвост метлы.

– Сыграем завтра, Бокуто-сан?

– Сыграем. Только после обеда. Ты, я и Куроо.


End file.
